1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercising devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treadmill exercising machines are well known and basically consist of a relatively wide endless moveable belt. By walking on this belt one may obtain aerobic level exercise. Some of these machines are powered by electrical motors and the speed is set at a desired rate for the exerciser. Other treadmills are not powered and the exerciser provides the motivating force. The general objective of these devices is to provide the cardio-pulmonary benefits of jogging or running. This type of conditioning is commonly known as aerobic. Treadmills may be set at a horizontal or level position or they may be inclined to cause more difficult exercise.
Various types of weight load exercisers are also well known, such as free weights, NAUTILUS machines, and the like.
My prior invention, application Ser. No. 07/478,059, combines a treadmill with upper-body weight loading. However, my prior invention uses a single variable resistance load for both upper and lower grips, and did not disclose a computer control. Further, my prior application does not specifically discuss use in a weightless environment (although it is usable therein).
Weightless environments (such as in space travel, or floating in fluid) present unique physiological problems to humans that are the result of prolonged exposure to the weightless environment. Exercise is essential to prevent osteoporosis of the bones and atrophy of the muscle. Elongation of the spine due to the lack of compressive force exerted by gravity is another serious problem.